Valentine's Love
by Ra1nBowDeath
Summary: It's Valentines and Natsu has a big surprise for Lucy. Characters might seem a bit OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This might end up as a one-shot but it might have more chapters I don't know yet but I hope you like the story. Oh and remember to check out my other story Unlocked. Hope you like it!**

Valentine's Love

When Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived at the guild everyone was bustling to get the decorations put up. Why? You may ask, well it's because it's Valentines Day! Natsu was hoping to confess his feelings to Lucy today and everyone in the guild had prepared him for what he was going to say. Natsu went up to Mirajane who was carrying a box of decorations towards the stage. "Thank You." Natsu whispered in her ear. "You're welcome Natsu. I would always help my favorite couple!" Mira exclaimed. Natsu blushed while walking over to Lucy he grabbed her hand and dragged her to where the Sakura tree that he dug up for Lucy was. The ground was covered in a fluffy blanket of snow, while snow was still falling to the ground soundlessly. "Lucy." Natsu said when they reached the certain Sakura tree. "Yes?" Lucy asked glancing at Natsu. Natsu took a deep breath and said in a quivering voice "W-We've known each other for a long time now and we've been through so much together..." "Mhm." Lucy hummed while looking at Natsu they were now facing each other under neath the Sakura tree. "W-What I mean is I-I love you Luce." Natsu said while blushing. Lucy blushed an said " Me too." Natsu's eyes slightly widened at her words. "What?" Natsu asked. " I love you too." Lucy exclaimed while wrapping her arms around his neck while Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy. " Let's go back to the guild." Natsu said while they unwrapped their arms and locked their hands together.

~At The Guild~

When Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild with their hands together everyone rushed over to the new couple and congratulated them. "Everything worked out as planned!" Mira exclaimed throwing her arms above her head not realizing that she said that out loud. " WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. "Oops. Did i say that out loud?" Mira said putting her hands in front of her mouth. " MIRA!" Lucy yelled. Everyone laughed at this.

**WEll hope you like this and tell me if i should add more chapters or if i should add a sequel off Natsu and Lucy in there "Couple Life". Well see you later everyone!**

.


	2. Announcements!

I'm Back! I have a couple of announcements to make. First off I am going to be uploading at least once a month, maybe a week if I have the time to. Second, I'm going to be putting up a poll once a week. So if you guys have any ideas for a poll I could do I would love to hear it. My friend CookieCat9000 has a and a WattPad account she does Fairy Tail and other Animes. Umm... So, yea I guess I'll talk to you guys later.


	3. Author's Note Yep You Read That Right

Hi there people who for some reason read these Fanfics. Wait. Let me talk. Hey I see that you are mad. Just hear me out. Okay thank you. Now I'm sure you are thinking "Finally she is updating... Oh wait... It's another author's note that basically says 'Hey pity me'" I don't want any one to pity me but thanks for the consideration... I guess?

I just want to explain a couple things such as why I haven't updated in a VERY long time. First off I had to move schools twice (Not move houses. Schools.) I moved schools because I didn't like teachers and people at my first school. When I moved to the next school I lasted not even a week before my anxiety was attacking me and I was breaking down and crying to my mom telling her that I hated that school. (I hated the school because my anxiety was acting up. The people and teachers were nice for the most part.)

So I started at ANOTHER school. (Which is an online school.) And I LOVED it. It was amazing... Before I had to start doing a bunch of big projects. Now you may be thinking "Come on it's just a few big projects, just do them." And you may not know this but I HATE big projects. And I had a big project for Ever. Single. Class. And now I have about (I open up the website to confirm this) 47 assignments I need to do.

Now that may not seem like a very big number (to some of you) but to me it is EXTREMELY overwhelming and stressful especially when I have my mom breathing over my shoulder (not literally) and saying that she will send me back to the school I hate the most out of almost anything in this world, if I don't finish Every. Single. Assignment. Before winter break ends. Horrible I know. XD

Now moving on from my terrible school problem. I'm a major procrastinator. I'm lazy. I'm a coach potato. Whatever you want to call me. (*giggles* Senpai... I'm sorry.. I will stop now XD.) I just really haven't found the inspiration to actually write a chapter. Which I'm going to say that this part is **IMPORTANT.**

I am either going to re-do my stories or delete some and re-do others. So If you have a certain fanfic you want me to re-do then either PM me (Which I don't care if you do) or just review on that fanfic I guess? I'm going to start on a new fanfic TONIGHT. I'm not sure what it's going to be about but I'm going to figure that out after I put this up.

Before this author's note ends I have a question. I have only a few friends and I kinda feel like I need more friends... So Does anybody have a Steam account? A Minecraft account? Gmod? Facebook? I have all of those. I need friends so if you are willing to be friends with a loser like me my Steam account is Ra1nBowDeath. My Minecraft account is Ra1nBowDeath as well. I am usually on SwagCraft. (Or Imperial Network whatever people call it now.) If I find you worthy to know my Facebook you can PM me and ask me but I only tell people my Facebook if I find them worthy of knowing my Facebook.

Anyway after that stupid announcement of my many accounts i'll talk to you people later. Bai! :)


End file.
